


Addiction

by Unsaidbon



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsaidbon/pseuds/Unsaidbon
Summary: Pony is now a senior and him and Darry don’t fight as often but will one little pill change everything
Relationships: Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is transcript of a rp with one of my friends on amino their @/chaoticwhore on here !! Please enjoy !!

Senior year and pony was happy. After the whole bob thing pony threw himself way more into study. He got top of his class witch he was proud of. He also started to help darry out more than he was since he almsot 18. He usually made dinner for them all. That’s what he was doing now  
Darry had gotten a promotion a couple days ago, so that was something he was definitely happy about. He wanted to get Ponyboy into college, so he’d been working as hard as he could these last couple weeks. He was damn Proud that kid for doing what he had done, Darry and pony fought a lot, however darry was real damn glad that the kid was doing so well. He’d just gotten back from work, and he walked in the door before shutting it behind him, and put his toolbox by the door.  
“Hey dare how was work” pony said from the kitchen as he cooking. Pony was anxious kid before the accident but after it got worse so working around the house help him. Darry didn’t hear Ponyboy at first, he was thinking to himself instead. When he saw his brother, he merely sighed.  
“Hey, Pony,” he greeted, walking into the kitchen. “It was.. interesting. One of my co-workers showed up drunk and nearly fell off the roof,” he chuckled a bit. “How was school?” He asked. Darry didn’t hear Ponyboy at first, he was thinking to himself instead. When he saw his brother, he merely sighed. “Hey, Pony,” he greeted, walking into the kitchen. “It was.. interesting. One of my co-workers showed up drunk and nearly fell off the roof,” he chuckled a bit. “How was school?” He asked.  
“Wait is that even allowed?” He asked softly and looked at darry laughing. “It was boring curly was actually there so I baby sat him” he said and laughed. As he looked at his older brother he loved curly but damn. Darry shook his head. “Shoot, no. He’d break his neck if We didn’t keep him from falling off. He probably went through a break up or something,” he shrugged. He and pony didn’t fight as often, it was nice having a normal conversation with his brother. He frowned when Curly’s name came into the mix. “He got this far? Shoot, didn’t think Shepard would get past freshman year,” he admitted truthfully.  
Pony nodded. “Jeues I hope he is okay” he said shaking his Head. “Neither did curky but I’m the only thing keeping him coming to school ya know?”  
”He may get laid off,” he shrugged. “ we don’t know though, but I doubt he’ll show up for a while,” he sighed. He looked at pony, and cringed. “You know I don’t like you hanging around that Shepard kid, I swear that kids gonna end up getting himself hurt and in the hospital,” he scoffed. “Oh my god poor him..” he said softly and looked at him sighing. “That’s why I’m his friend. I’m that boys inpulse control!”  
Darry shrugged. “Well if you come to work drunk, what do you expect? You get let off and a hangover,” he merely shrugged. “He’s gonna end up getting you hurt too, pony.” He sighed. “You best be keeping yourself outta trouble when you’re with him,” he softly scolded.  
Pony shrugged and looked down. “He shouldn’t get punished he should get help though..” he says softly “I am. I’m keeping out of trouble.” Darry sighed. “Yeah, he should get help, but it’s life Ponyboy. You make a mistake and you gotta deal with the consequences,” he added on. “Good. You’re doing good right now pony, I’m proud of ya kid,” he smiled just a bit at Pony.  
Pony sigh “yes but when it comes to substance abuse to make it down we need to normalized help and rehabilitation” pony explains “we learn it in my phys class..”. Darry gave Ponyboy a weirded out look. “If you drink a beer and get addicted, that’s your own fault. How do you think Two-bit ended up going into rehab?” He sighed. “Oh, and don’t let the food burn kiddo.” He added on quickly.  
Pony sigh and shook his head. “I aint no kid” he mumbled and looked down. He wish darry would’ve be ignorant. “This is you and soda food me and curl are gonna go to study. “Darry sighed, and gave pony a slight smile. “Well, you’re still my younger brother, hate to tell you pony but you’re always gonna be a kid to me,” he sighed, ruffling his hair as he walked by. “Alright, just don’t do nothing illegal,” he sighed, and walked into his room to get changed.  
Darry changed out of his work clothes, and walked back into the kitchen. “Alright, kiddo. I ain’t bailing either one of you outta jail if something happens.” He warned, but he knew he’d get Ponyboy if he had to. “You say that now” he said and rolled his eyes. He got his coat and phone and pocket knife. He looked at him and wave. “Bye Daryl”  
Darry sighed, watching his brother run out the door. “I swear, he’s gonna do something dumb one of these days,” he sighed.  
—  
Curly was high as a kite, waiting on pony at the square. He hadn’t intended on getting so doped up, but he was given drugs and he took em.  
Pony runs to the square “jeus curl your higher than Dallas right now” he sis rubbing his temples “what you take?” He asked and looked at curly.  
Curly wasn’t paying attention to pony at first, but he quickly looked over at the other, blinking a few times. “Shit,” he said after a moments hesitation. “I dunno.” He laughed out, his words a bit slurred together. “I think it was LSDs or cocaine. I don’t know,” he laughed. “You should try it. One way ticket ta’ rehab!”  
“I’m not doin some my brother will have a fit” he said softly and looked at curly. He sat down and just sigh. “Give me the rest of it please” he said softly takin out of smoke  
“No,” he huffed. “I paid for it, go get your own, you farm animal reject,” he gently put his hand on pony’s face, pushing him back a bit. “I think I lost it anyways,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
Pony shook his head. “Your gonna get yourself killed curly” he mumbled worry the boy as he smoked. He looked at him and smiled at him. “Who gave them to ya m&m?”  
Curly sighed, feeling around his his pockets, holding the baggies out. “That’s the point, Trying to speed this shit up,” he joked, and rolled his eyes. “Who’s m&m?” He asked, and thought for a second. “Oh, nah. I jumped that kid once,” he laughed. “Nah, got them from a random dealer,” he laughed.  
Pony took the baggy “don’t die you asshole” he says and looks at them. “You should get from random dealer what if it was lased” he said and looked at him dulling his eyes. Curly rolled his eyes, “you ruin all my fun,” he scoffed. He looked at pony again, and grinned. “That would be fucking awesome man,” he laughed, and promptly took the cigarette from pony’s mouth and took a drag. Yeah, it was his now.  
“Hey fuck ass!” He says and puts the baggie in his pocket “what do I have to do make you give me that back” he pouts.  
Curly chuckled, and took a drag of the cigarette again. “You can light a new one,” he shrugged, and blew the smoke in Ponyboy’s face.  
Curly stared at pony for a second, then sighed. “Uh- where were we supposed to go today?” He asked. “Me and Tim got in a fight right before I left, so I got drugs,” he shrugged, chuckling a bit.  
"we were supposed to study but since you are high we will just here" he said softly and looked at him. Curly huffed, and sighed before looking at him again. “I can study, shit I can probably study better high,” he laughed. Yeah that was all false, he was a dumbass, high or not.  
"you want to my house high while my brother is there watching our ever move?" he said and looked at curly "pft im surpise im the one gettin high"  
He looked at pony, and blinked a couple times before sighing. “We can go to my house! It’s kinda falling apart but it’s a stable building,” he shrugged. “My parents ain’t home and Tim and Angela are out,“ he shrugged. "alright lets go" he said and got up stuffing the box of ciggertes back in his pocket. he smiled at curly. Curly nodded, and took off. “Dang, Curtis. Didn’t think you’d agree to go to that hell hole!” He hollered over his shoulder. He quickly ran out of breath. Drugs and speed walking don’t do you any good. pony slow down "well i go no idea where to kept ya" he said and shook his head and looked at him "plus then my brother cant find us ".  
Curly looked at him, and didn’t say anything for a second. “H u h?” He muttered out. “Wait can I have my drugs back? Gotta have something to power me through his study hall,” he shrugged, he felt like he was about to pass out, that’s what drugs to do ya woah. “No” he said putting his hand in his pockets. “No I don’t wnat you gettin tigh” he sad softly and looked at him.  
Curly scoffed, “c’mon, baby Curtis. Drugs are damn fun, kinda makes you forget everything after a while, ya know?” He shrugged. “I’d tell you to try them but you’re a pussy,” he shrugged.  
Pony got annoying so he took the little tab that was in the baggy and put it on his tounge “I’m not a pussy shepherd” he said softly and looked at him handing the baggy back to him. Curly caught the bag, and then stopped to stare at pony. He blinked a couple times, then shrugged before taking one of the pills himself. “Damn, Curtis. Didn’t think you’d have the balls to even hold one,” he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darry and pony talk why they wait for soda to come home

Pony looked at him and shrugged “don’t call me pussy.”He said softly and looked at him. “I don’t feel anything it’s not to bad” he said and looked at curly smirking. Curly blinked, and sighed before ruffling pony’s hair. “Oh, if you think that then you’re in for a ride. You’re only supposed to take half of that. Well, you can take the whole pill but it’s gonna be strong if you’ve never taken any LSD before,” he shrugged. “Wait-“ he said and looked at him. He didn’t know what to do. “Wait so like half?!” He asked and looked at him. He was worry he didn’t know what lsd was the most he did was weed. [ic]Curly rolled his eyes. “Oh calm down. You’re gonna be fine. If you haven’t taken it before you may have a strong ass trip. You’ll be okay though, trust me, I took a whole one my first time and I thought I could hear colors,” he shrugged. “That is not what is gonna happen to me” he said softly and rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. Just waiting for something to happen to him Curly looked at pony, and smiled a bit. “I’m gonna laugh if you die-“ he joked. He wouldn’t of course, pony was his friend, but he wasn’t thinking clearly,, the kid was high as hell for gods sakes. Curly looked over at pony, and sat up just a bit. “You okay?” He asked, as if it wasn’t obvious. Kid took a whole pill and curly was asking if he was alright. He wasn’t that bright. Pony flinch “I’m fine I’m sure it will get better soon” he said softly and looked at curly. “Maybe I should just go home”Curly sighed, and nodded. “Alright kid. Be careful and don’t do nothing I’d do,” he scoffed. Hey, Atleast he was self aware. Pony nodded “not a kid fucker” he said and looked at curly. On his way home his mood changed and now he was feeling it. The world was brighter he could feel the colors on his skin.  
—-

Darry didn’t like his brother hanging around a Shepard- especially when said Shepard was a hoodlum in and outta jail. Last thing he needed was his little brother coming home a drug addict or a hood. He was trying to clean up around the house, place was a damn mess. Pony came home high as a kite just like curly. He was giggle as he stubble into the house. He smiled as he saw the house in multiple colors Darry heard the door open, and he glanced into the living room before immediately turning to look at ponyboy. Of course he knew that look, he’d been to highschool parties before. “Good god,” he hissed, stomping over to his brother. “The hell did you take, kid?” He snapped, grabbing onto the kid’s shoulder. “Uh I don’t know” he said flinching as he looked at darry. Darry face morph into a bugs face it was terrifing “A whole pill” he said and looked at him his eyes wide. He step back to the door. He was terrified. He hated being yelled out normally Darry started at Ponyboy in shock, and cussed. “God damn it, Ponyboy!” He yelled. “Don’t you see this is why i don’t let you hang around those hoods?” He groaned, but sighed when he saw Pony’s expression. “Sit down, I’ll be right back,” he muttered, before walking into the kitchen. Pony sat into the couch that felt like it was just as fluffy as someone eating him alive. As he waited for darry to come back he stare up at the celling Darry came back, handing Pony a bottle of water, before turning around again. “God, kid. Do you not realize how dumb this was? What if you took more than you could have handled Huh? Soda’s gonna have a fit when he gets back from work.” He sighed. “When you ain’t all topping around, you’re gonna be in so much trouble, kid,” he groaned. He didn’t care that pony was nearly an adult. He still lived in this house and it was darrys rules. Pony Drank the water and kept staring he could hear darry but it felt far away. This felt good. The high felt amazing. He wanted to last like this forever and ever. He loved this high   
Darry groaned, glaring at Ponyboy again. “You ain’t hanging around any of them Shepard’s anymore, alright?” He snapped. “I don’t even wanna hear their names come up. Not a one of them,” he spat. Pony finsh his water and crawled into himself he just listened to darry “why the fuck are you yelling so loud”  
Darry groaned, and glared at his brother. “Cause I’m angry, Ponyboy!” He snapped. “I let you go off to study with someone and you come back high!” He scoffed. “I mean you are yellin louder than usual” he said it felt like his senses were heightened he couldn’t do this.   
Darry sighed- “No I ain’t, Ponyboy,” he muttered. “The hells gotten into you? You better not be lying saying you took only took one pill,” he said, keeping his voice at a normal volume.   
“Stop yelling at me!” He yells and looks at him worry he is so scared he looked terrified face on him. He was terrified he didn’t know what to do or what was happening.   
Darry looked at Ponyboy again and groaned. “I ain’t yelling at you,” he sighed, keeping his voice a lot lower. He looked at the door, then at his brother. “You stay put. I’m gonna go call soda to see if he can get home earlier,” he sighed, and walked into the kitchen.   
Pony nodded and looked at him. He ruffled the pillows in his face. He trying his to sober up the fast as could. He drank more water and went to go find some things to eat  
Darry hung up the phone with soda eventually, he was coming home right then. He heard the rustling, and looked over at his brother. “I thought I told you to stay put?” He snapped. “I’ll get you whatever you need, just sit down!” He snapped.  
“I’m trying to sober up” he grumbled and got the chips he found and sat back down. When he sat down he jumped he sat on someone. It felt and look like dallas.   
Darry sighed, “Ponyboy I swear if I have to wind up dragging you to some rehab clinic because you got addicted I’m gonna start growing more gray hairs then I already have!” He yelled. He sighed, hardly even noticing the jump.   
Pony just stare at the boy. He look like he saw a ghost. He didn’t know what to do at all. Darry had never been high before, so he wasn’t exactly sure how pony was feeling. He noticed the expression on pony’s face, and slowly walked over to him. “pony- look at me-“ he said, and glanced to where pony was looking. Pony starred at him “I-I’m fine..” he mumbled and looked back at darry. He sat back down didn’t move his glaze from darry. “Jesus Christ. You better be lucky that sodapop would be upset if I disowned you right now,” he groaned. He wouldn’t ever do that of course, but he wanted to at the moment. “Don’t say that” he growled “are we waiting on him?” He asked and looked at him. “Yeah,” he sighed. “He should be here any second. I need him to watch you and make sure you dont do anything dumb.” He sighed. “What exactly did you take?” He asked. “Lsd?” He said and looked at him. “You should take some”. Darry have Ponyboy a weird look, and scoffed. “Seriously Ponyboy?” He sighed. “You’re grounded for god knows how long,” he sighed. “Soda’s gonna lose his mind. If you get addicted or something do you know what that’ll do to him? Hell, and me too. “ he scoffed.   
“You probably wouldn’t care” he grumble and just cuddle into a pillow that he thought was dallas. “Oh, bullshit, Ponyboy!” Darry yelled. “I’d lose my damn mind if something were to happen to you. You’re the only person in this family who’s gonna end up doing anything good so you better get your act together before I actually send you off somewhere!” He yelled. “Just.. ugh. Go to your room. Lord I feel like I’m taking care of a child.” He scoffed.


End file.
